The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 123
Plot Summary Things are going extremely crazy in the Muppet Theater 'cause there's a swarm of killer wasps buzzing around and they must get rid of them or everybody's gonna get stung on their arms and shoulders. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand and Camilla (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George, the Newsman * and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen, the Gingerbread Man and Chip (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Gloria Estefan, Robin, Rizzo, Bean, Link Hogthrob, the Gingerbread Boy and Statler (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Croaker and the Swedish Chef (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) * Jennifer Barnhart as the Gingerbread Woman * Kevin Clash as Mulch, Clifford and Polly Lobster (voices) * Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter, the Gingerbread Girl and Doris (voices) * John Tartaglia as Goggles (voice) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Meryl Streep's dressing room door and tells her 15 2nds 'til curtain and Meryl agrees with him and tells him to be on the look out for killer wasps and Scooter agrees with her as well. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a buzzer. * Onstage: Kermit tells the entire audience about their Guest Star, but right before he begins the opening musical number, Gonzo tells Kermit that there's a lot of killer wasps in the wasp box and tells him to be careful not to get stung by any of them. * Opening musical number: Fozzie and Scooter sing Hey Jude. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he's collected lots of Beatles merchandise in his younger years and Statler comments to Waldorf that he's collected jazz music himself lately. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Goggles is framed for breaking a window, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to patrol city streets from robberies in his younger years and Waldorf comments to Statler that it's a super good thing there are no street burglars out there. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Meryl speak to 1 another about what they like to do on Friday evenings right before Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter, Walter, Bean, Gloria Estefan, Rizzo, Clifford, Lips, Flash, Twitch, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Sam, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Doris, Mulch, Pepe, Johnny, Sal and Polly Lobster come running around in fear of wild wasps. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes gingerbread people, but they come to life. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he remembers making gingerbread houses during the winter holiday seasons and Statler comments to Waldorf that he remembers selling gingerbread cakes at a church yard sale. * Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports about a drowsy windstorm which causes him to fall asleep on his desk. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's invention, the Petrification Gun causes Link Hogthrob and 1st Mate Piggy to become stone statues. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure wishes he had a petrification weapon himself and Waldorf asks him, "Why's that, Statler?" and Statler answers him, "So that I'' can ''petrify the entire audience!" * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Johnny as the patient * Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to have ankle surgeries himself and Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to be able to give his next door neighbor CPR. * Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new creation: Ultimate Powerful Growth Potion and Beaker takes 1 sip of it and becomes super bigger. * Statler comments to Waldorf that Beaker's looking super big out there and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's much bigger than a coffee table. * Closing musical number: Miss Piggy and Kermit sing Don't Go Breaking my Heart. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he remembers that 1 time when Elton John was on the original classic show and he and Piggy sang that song together as always and Statler comments to Waldorf that it was way back on Saturday, February 4, 1978. Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 123 transcriptCategory:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show